


One Weekend

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Astoria and Cho meet once a month on a weekend to catch up.





	One Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> For the Draco Den's July Roll A Drabble I got: Astoria Greengrass/Cho Change coffee shop au. This is what I come up with. 
> 
> I used Grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes that I made are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

One weekend every month Astoria and Cho meet to try the different varieties of the coffee shop. Today they are sampling the Mango Dragonfruit Refresher tea.

As they sipped on their fruity tea, Cho handed Astoria a mermaid ornament she had found while visiting Disney World.

“Oh, this is lovely, Cho!” Astoria gushed as she examined the Slytherin green mermaid ornament. “I know exactly where to place it on the tree this year! Draco won’t even notice it’s there.” She carefully placed the ornament back in it carrying case.

“Hello ladies,” Draco exclaimed as he kissed Cho and then his fiancé Astoria on the cheek.

“Dear, try this tea. It is quite refreshing.”

Draco took one look at the purple tea, sighed, and took a sip. He decided that he liked it after all and downed it all in one gulp.

Astoria and Cho looked at each other and grinned. Wondering what else they could get Draco to try differently.


End file.
